raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Raamaturott Viki:Ameerika Ühendriikide projekt/Olulised linnad
Allikas: https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Purplebackpack89/Vital_Cities_in_the_United_States_and_Canada The following cities are deserving of Wikipedia articles, even if they are stubs. In the list, the state capital is in italics and the largest city in the state is in bold. If an article is one of the three U.S. cities that is on the list of 1000 meta articles, it is in green. If it used to be on the 1000 meta articles, it is in teal. If it is one of the 50 or so American cities and 10 Canadian cities that are a top-priority article, it is in light blue (see talk page for more about this) In order to be on this list, a city must meet these criteria. #Eight interwikis #One or more of the following: ::Population of 75,000 or greater ::Regional significance (largest city in one part of the state, junction of highways, site of major university) ::Historical or cultural significance It should be noted that all state and provincial capitals, as well as the largest cities of states or provinces, always are on this list. Nominations and removals from this list, as well as changes to the criteria, should be discussed on the talk page Alabama *Auburn *'Birmingham' *Dothan *Gadsden *Huntsville *Mobile *''Montgomery'' *Tuscaloosa Alaska *'Anchorage' *Fairbanks *''Juneau'' Arizona *Flagstaff *Glendale *Mesa *Nogales *''Phoenix'' *Prescott *Scottsdale *Tempe *Tombstone *Tucson *Yuma Arkansas *Fayetteville *Fort Smith *Hot Springs *Jonesboro *''Little Rock'' *Pine Bluff *Texarkana California *Anaheim *Bakersfield *Berkeley *Beverly Hills *Burbank *Chico *Chula Vista *Concord *Corona *Davis *El Centro *El Monte *Escondido *Eureka *Fremont *Fresno *Fullerton *Glendale *Hayward *Huntington Beach *Irvine *Lancaster *Long Beach *'Los Angeles' **Hollywood **San Fernando org *Malibu *Merced *Modesto *Monterey *Napa *Norwalk *Oakland *Oceanside *Ontario *Orange *Oxnard *Palm Springs *Palo Alto *Pasadena *Pomona *Redding *Riverside *''Sacramento'' *Salinas *San Bernardino *San Diego **La Jolla *San Francisco *San Jose *San Luis Obispo *San Mateo *Santa Ana *Santa Barbara *Santa Clarita *Santa Cruz *Santa Monica *Santa Rosa *Stockton *Torrance *Vallejo *Ventura *Visalia *Whittier Colorado *Aspen *Aurora *Boulder *Colorado Springs *''Denver'' *Durango *Fort Collins *Grand Junction *Leadville *Pueblo Connecticut *'Bridgeport' *Danbury *''Hartford'' *New Haven *New London *Stamford *Waterbury Delaware *''Dover, Delaware'' *Newark, Delaware *'Wilmington, Delaware' Columbia ringkond *''Washington'' Florida *Clearwater *Daytona Beach *Fort Lauderdale *Fort Myers *Fort Pierce *Fort Walton Beach *Gainesville *Hialeah *Hollywood *'Jacksonville' *Key West *Lakeland *Melbourne *Miami *Miami Beach *Naples *Ocala *Orlando *Panama City *Pensacola *Punta Gorda *Saint Augustine *Saint Petersburg *Sarasota *''Tallahassee'' *Tampa *Vero Beach *West Palm Beach Georgia *Albany *Athens *''Atlanta'' *Augusta *Brunswick *Columbus *Gainesville *Kennesaw *Macon *Marietta *Rome *Savannah *Smyrna *Valdosta Hawaii *Hilo *''Honolulu'' Idaho *''Boise'' *Coeur d'Alene *Idaho Falls *Lewiston *Pocatello Illinois *Aurora *Bloomington *Carbondale *Champaign *'Chicago' *Decatur *East St. Louis *Elgin *Evanston *Joliet *Moline *Mount Vernon *Naperville *Oak Park *Peoria *Quincy *Rockford *''Springfield'' *Vandalia *Waukegan Indiana *Bloomington *Elkhart *Evansville *Fort Wayne *Gary *Hammond *''Indianapolis'' *Kokomo *Lafayette *Michigan City *Muncie *South Bend *Terre Haute Iowa *Ames *Burlington *Cedar Rapids *Council Bluffs *Davenport *''Des Moines'' *Dubuque *Iowa City *Mason City *Sioux City *Waterloo Kansas *Dodge City *Kansas City *Lawrence *Manhattan *Overland Park *Salina *''Topeka'' *'Wichita' Kentucky *Ashland *Bowling Green *Covington *''Frankfort'' *Lexington *'Louisville' *Owensboro *Paducah Louisiana *Alexandria *''Baton Rouge'' *Bossier City *Hammond *Lafayette *Lake Charles *Monroe *'New Orleans' *Shreveport *Slidell Lõuna-Carolina *Charleston *''Columbia'' *Florence *Greenville *Myrtle Beach *Rock Hill *Spartanburg Lõuna-Dakota *Pierre *Rapid City *Sioux Falls Lääne-Virginia *Beckley *''Charleston'' *Huntington *Morganton *Parkersburg *Wheeling Maine *''Augusta'' *Bangor *Lewiston *'Portland' Maryland *''Annapolis'' *'Baltimore' *College Park *Cumberland *Frederick *Hagerstown *Rockville *Salisbury *Silver Spring Massachusetts *Amherst *''Boston'' *Brockton *Cambridge *Fall River *Lexington *Lowell *New Bedford *Pittsfield *Plymouth *Quincy *Salem *Springfield *Worcester Michigan *Ann Arbor *Battle Creek *Dearborn *'Detroit' *Flint *Grand Rapids *Jackson *Kalamazoo *''Lansing'' *Marquette *Muskegon *Pontiac *Port Huron *Saginaw *Sault Ste. Marie *Traverse City *Warren Minnesota *Bloomington *Brooklyn Park *Duluth *Mankato *'Minneapolis' *Moorhead *Rochester *Saint Cloud *''Saint Paul'' Mississippi *Biloxi *Gulfport *Hattiesburg *''Jackson'' *Meridian *Tupelo *Vicksburg Missouri *Branson *Cape Girardeau *Columbia *Independence *''Jefferson City'' *Joplin *'Kansas City' *St. Charles *St. Joseph *St. Louis *Sedalia *Springfield Montana *'Billings' *Bozeman *Butte *Great Falls *''Helena'' *Missoula Nebraska *Grand Island, Nebraska *North Platte, Nebraska *''Lincoln, Nebraska'' *'Omaha, Nebraska' Nevada *''Carson City'' *Elko *Henderson *Laughlin *'Las Vegas' **North Las Vegas *Reno New Hampshire *''Concord'' *'Manchester' *Nashua *Portsmouth New Jersey *Atlantic City *Camden *Edison *Elizabeth *Hackensack *Jersey City *New Brunswick *'Newark' *Paterson *Princeton *''Trenton'' New Mexico *'Albuquerque' *Carlsbad *Farmington *Las Cruces *Roswell *''Santa Fe'' New York *''Albany'' *Binghamton *Buffalo *Elmira *Hempstead *Ithaca *Lake Placid *Newburgh *New Rochelle *'New York' **Bronx **Brooklyn **Manhattan **Queens **Staten Island *Niagara Falls *Poughkeepsie *Riverhead *Rochester *Schenectady *Syracuse *Utica *White Plains *Yonkers Põhja-Carolina *Asheville *Chapel Hill *'Charlotte' *Durham *Fayetteville *Gastonia *Greensboro *Kitty Hawk *''Raleigh'' *Wilmington *Winston-Salem Põhja-Dakota *''Bismarck *'Fargo *Grand Forks Ohio *Akron *Canton *Cincinnati *Cleveland *Columbus'' *Dayton *Elyria *Parma *Sandusky *Springfield *Steubenville *Toledo *Youngstown *Zanesville Oklahoma *Enid *Lawton *Norman *''Oklahoma City'' *Stillwater *Tulsa Oregon *Beaverton *Bend *Corvallis *Eugene *Gresham *Hillsboro *Medford *Pendleton *'Portland' *''Salem'' Pennsylvania *Allentown *Altoona *Chester *Erie *Gettysburg *''Harrisburg'' *Lancaster *'Philadelphia' *Pittsburgh *Reading *Scranton *Wilkes-Barre *Williamsport *York Rhode Island *Newport *''Providence'' *Warwick Tennessee *Bristol *Chattanooga *Clarksville *Jackson *Johnson City *Knoxville *'Memphis' *Murfreesboro *''Nashville'' *Oak Ridge *Pulaski Texas *Abilene *Amarillo *Arlington *'Austin' *Beaumont *Brownsville *College Station *Corpus Christi *Dallas *Del Rio *Denton *El Paso *Fort Worth *Galveston *Garland *Grand Prairie *Harlingen *'Houston' *Irving *Killeen *Laredo *Lubbock *McAllen *Midland *Nacogdoches *Odessa *Pasadena *Plano *Port Arthur *San Angelo *San Antonio *Texas City *Tyler *Waco *Wichita Falls Utah *Cedar City *Logan *Ogden *Orem *Provo *''Salt Lake City'' *St. George *West Valley City Vermont *'Burlington' *''Montpelier'' *Rutland Virginia *Alexandria *Arlington *Charlottesville *Chesapeake *Danville *Fredericksburg *Hampton *Jamestown *Lynchburg *Manassas *Newport News *Norfolk *Petersburg *Portsmouth *''Richmond'' *Roanoke *'Virginia Beach' *Williamsburg Washington *Bellingham *Bellevue *Bremerton *Everett *Kennewick *''Olympia'' *Port Angeles *Pullman *Renton *'Seattle' *Spokane *Tacoma *Vancouver *Walla Walla *Yakima Wisconsin *Appleton *Eau Claire *Green Bay *Janesville *Kenosha *La Crosse *''Madison'' *'Milwaukee' *Oshkosh *Racine *Sheboygan *Superior *Waukesha Wyoming *Casper *''Cheyenne'' *Jackson *Laramie